


Yippee Ki Yay

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Die Hard is my favorite Christmas movie, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold as Detective Weaver, Sexual Content, Swearing, Woven Lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Lacey and Weaver spend Christmas together.





	Yippee Ki Yay

**Author's Note:**

> If there is such a thing as Woven Lace fluff, this might be it. I don’t even know, y’all. This is a mess and I’m sorry, this was supposed to be so much shorter and better. For the 31 Days of Fandomas prompt #6 - holiday movies.

“You _can’t_ be serious.”

Lacey frowned at Weaver and shoved his leg with her fluffy, Christmas sock covered foot from where she lay at the other end of the sofa. He glanced down at the offending limb and then at her face, his lips quirked in that way that told her if she didn’t retract her foot immediately she might regret it. But only ever in a way that would make her squeal and laugh, which would lead to them wrestling on the couch and to things that involved a lot less clothes.

“What?” she challenged, arching an eyebrow as she curled her feet back under the blanket.

He shook his head. “It is _not_ a Christmas movie.”

“It is so!” She pushed up on the sofa until she was sitting up all the way. “It takes place on Christmas Eve, it’s about good winning over evil, and it has a happy ending. There’s even a love story.”

Weaver rolled his eyes. “That’s really your favorite holiday movie?”

She nodded. “Aside from Love Actually, which _you_ refuse to watch, yes.”

He sighed and reached for the remote. “Fine,” he sighed. “Die Hard it is.”

Lacey giggled and scooted closer so she could cuddle against his side. She laid the blanket over their laps and her head on his shoulder. “So what’s your favorite Christmas movie?”

He looked at her sideways without lifting his head from the back of the sofa, but said nothing. A few minutes into the movie, as the limo driver was realizing he was now trapped in the parking garage with bank robbing terrorists, she lifted her head and looked at him. 

“You’re not going to tell me?” she asked softly.

Weaver swallowed and turned down the volume on the movie right as Hans Gruber shot the rich executive. “You’ll laugh.”

She frowned and sat up, shifting until she was across his lap and he couldn’t look anywhere else except at her. His eyes had an odd, pensive look to them, something she only ever saw when he was deep into a case and intent on tracking down the bad guy.

“No, I won’t,” she insisted. “I promise.”

He let out another sigh as his hands came up to hold her around her waist, his warm palms rubbing up and down her back. “Charlie Brown Christmas,” he said with a small shrug. “It was the first holiday show I remember watching as a boy. It always seemed so...hopeful.”  
Leaning forward, she closed the short distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It was hardly ever that way between them, but it seemed more right for the moment. “I love The Muppet Christmas Carol.”

He smiled at her, and she grinned back, starting to laugh. “That’s a good one too,” he agreed. “And Christmas Vacation.”

Her eyes lit up. “The squirrel in the tree.”

“The bloody insane number of lights on the house,” he replied.

A snorting chortle escaped her. “Cousin Eddie emptying the RV into the sewer.”

He laughed and shook his head. Something in his eyes shifted, and she left like she could fall into them, losing herself in their whiskey brown. Her lips pressed together as she held his gaze. Her eyes trailed over his face, lingering on the angular nose she’d become so fond of, and the lips that did such sinful things to her body, and it hit her; she was falling in love with him.

_Fuck._

Weaver’s eyes went wide just before he pulled her down and kissed her hard, sliding his arms up around her and holding her to him. He’d never kissed her like this, like he was breathing life back into her, and she realized she must have said her feelings out loud. They’d never talked about feelings or a future, despite it being eight months since Weaver punched her shitty ex-boyfriend in the face, told him to leave town, and then took her home and fucked her until she couldn’t see straight. The next day they did it again - the fucking, not the punching - and now it was a regular thing. 

Regular enough that half her clothes were here, at his place, and that spending Christmas together seemed like a foregone conclusion. It was weird how she suddenly understood she’d been in love with him for weeks, or maybe even months, afraid to acknowledge it in any way because if she did she might fuck it all up. But the way he was holding her and kissing her, the firm stroke of his tongue over hers and the sounds he pushed into her mouth, soothed the ache in her chest. He hadn’t rejected her, he’d done the exact opposite, and that had to mean he felt something too.

She slipped her fingers through his hair and pulled back, biting at his bottom lip. He reached up and pressed his palm against her chest. “Say it again.”

Lacey licked her lips. “I love you.”

He closed his eyes like was a blessing, breathing out before opening them again. “I love you too,” he said.

_Shit._

She gasped, her whole body was alive, electric with need, and she could feel him against her stomach. Her hips shifted, and he smirked as his hand came up, his thumb grasping her chin. He guided her down that last inch toward him, and kissed her softly, almost chaste. For a long moment it was just the warmth of his mouth on hers, and the feeling of their bodies pressed together as the roof of the Nakatomi building exploded behind them.


End file.
